


Hoggy

by undernoots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), roadhog - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Roadhog - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernoots/pseuds/undernoots
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Roadhog and my OC Beartrap. I hope that you guys enjoy!





	

Chapter 1: First Encounter

 

It’s a chilly night in the Outback. My mask is the only thing keeping me alive from the radiation surrounding the highway. My clothes are tattered, not a soul in sight...or so I thought. In the distance I see a very large...person? Or creature? I’m not quite sure. They don’t seem to be moving. Actually, it looks like they’re having a hard time breathing. The fall to the ground making the dust dissipate around them. This person needs help! I run to the figure and see what looks like to be a man. He had huge burly muscles and his stomach was protruding. He may be big, but he looks like he could rip me in half is taken the chance. His mask was torn, leaving him exposed to the radiation. “Sir? Are you alright? Please wake up!” I pulled an extra mask out of my bag and quickly removed his mask. He was severely scarred on his face. His hair a snowy white and up in a man bun. He was still conscious, but not responsive to my calls. I try to sit him up as much as I could and readjusted the extra mask onto his face. “This should help. Now, breathe in.” He continues to breathe, but the newfound oxygen helps him breathe a lot easier. He looks up at me surprised. “...th...thank you…” He slowly gets up from the ground and starts to walk away. “Hey! It’s dangerous to be by yourself! Let me help!” He grunts at me and continues walking. I get up and run up in front of him, putting my hands against his stomach. “You are not going to survive in the condition you’re in.” He looked me up and down. He scoffed at me. “Guess I’m stuck with you then.” I smirked. “Name’s Jackie...but everyone calls me BearTrap. What’s yours?” He folded his arms across his chest and stood up proudly. “Roadhog’s the name. Now, let’s get somewhere safer than this damn highway.” He shoves me aside and begins walking as I follow suit. 

 

A few hours go by, and we come up on an abandoned shack on the side of the road. It looks like some kind of toll booth. We decide to stay there for the night. He took one side of the booth and I took mine, sharpening my knives and my dagger that I carried around with me. He looked over and raised an eyebrow at me sharpening them, He watched me quietly, making a curious grunt as he inched closer towards me. “Um...isn’t that a little dangerous for a woman?” I chuckled. “Obviously you’ve never been to America. If you’re a woman, you need these in case someone tries to rob you...least from where I grew up you did.” I began to clean my dagger, the blade glistening from the lamp post outside. “Shiny.” He muttered under his breath. I smiled at that and snuggled next to my bag and went to sleep. “...goodnight” He turned over on his side, his back towards me. The wind howls throughout the night, picking up the dust and debris from the blast. I’m sitting here with someone I don’t even know. Why did this all have to happen?....I hope we’re not the only ones who made it out.


End file.
